The Life of Steve and Gav
is a fan fiction series by Sol. Sorry if parts of it are incorrect, I don't have MC on my computer or Xbox. Running Gags *"Sheep in my house" Plot We see a land filled with lush vegetation, sheep in my house, newbies punching wood, and more newbies punching wood. The screen zooms in on the newbies punching wood. Steve: PUNCH! PUNCH! AND PUNCH! Gav: MY FIST HURTS! Steve: AND PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! Gav: YOU DO IT! MY ARM FEELS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO FALL OFF! Gav's arm falls off. Gav: NOT AGAIN! I THOUGHT WHEN WE WERE LEAVING THE VILLAGE WE WOULDN'T GET HURT! Steve: Thank god the blacksmith gave me wood and leather, the strongest things ever. Steve gets out a wooden axe and knocks the tree down. It kills a villager. Steve picks up the 7 blocks of wood. Gav puts his arm back on. Gav: At least there are no iron golems here. Something creeps up behind them. ---- Gav: RUN FOR YOUR BLOCKS! Steve and Gav run for miles. They end up where they were before. Steve: We should really plant these saplings. SHOVEL TIME! Steve gets out a shovel and it whacks Gav in the face, and he falls down a cavern. ---- Steve: Now Gav, MAKE PLANKS! Gav: I'm good at planking. Steve facepalms. Steve: Just cut them up. Gav: HOW, YOU DANG TUTORIAL MAN!? Steve: It's actually very complicated. I shall explain. ---- The next day, twenty-eight planks are on the ground. Steve: NOW MAKE A CRAFTING TABLE GAV Gav: ... DIE STEVE DIE! Gav rams four planks together to make a crafting table. Gav: TADA! Steve: Now my slave, take it back to our ever-so-strong house of wood. Gav: You'll be dead in the morning. ---- The next morning, Gav has a wood pickaxe sitting out on the ground in front of the weak wood house. And Steve is alive. Gav: I should go mining in.... MINE MOUNTAIN! ----- Gav: STUPID STONE! GET OUTTA MY WAY! Gav gives up and walks down the mountain, not realizing zombies are following him. He jumps over the huge 100-foot wide cavern he fell into earlier in a single leap. The zombies fall down in. Once Gav is home he makes a stone pickaxe, stone axe, and a stone shovel. ----- That night, a fire starts in the house. Steve: GAV WAKE UP! Gav wakes up and grabs his stuff. Steve: RUN! They run out of the house and they see Steve's tools burning. Steve: I still have my badash leather. Gav sets out to make a new house on the side of Mine Mountain. ---- Steve makes a house by digging a hole in the ground. Gav has his house's front outer walls made out of stone. Then a layer of wood. Then a bed and some sheep. Gav: SHEEP IN MY HOUSE! Someone knocks on Gavin's door. Gav: You're a Creeper aren't you? Creeper: No, I'm Pssssy. OH SSSSSHEET! The Creeper explodes and makes Gav's house airborne for a few seconds. It lands on a village tower. The tower caves in and kills several villagers. An Iron Golem walks up. Category:Series